remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ledgerdomain
Yahwahtacsip, Ledgerdomain as it is known to the natives, or simply The Realm of Magic, is an interdimensional realm believed to be the place from which all magic flows. Ultimate Aggregor uses this true name to enter Ledgerdomain to steal the Alpha Rune. The source of all of Ledgerdomain's power is the Alpha Rune, an all-powerful magical object that gives its wielder absolute power and control of magic itself, by giving its user the knowledge of the secret true name of magic. However, it also corrupts its user and drives them to madness, and its power also corrupts other magical beings, making them fight over it. When the Alpha Rune is no longer in Ledgerdomain, the Door to Anywhere cannot access it the way it used to. It now requires the aid of technology to figure out the true name before it changes. Landscape Ledgerdomain is made up of stone walkways with a few larger land masses and arcs which can act as motion detectors, summoning Stone Golems, controlled by Adwaita. The overall landscape of the Ledgerdomain completely changed in Omniverse, now looking more otherworldly and demented. Blue vortexes cover the black sky, some that turn into tornadoes that split like roots. Green creatures with one large eye and several growths dominate the skies. Unusual planetary structures are also present, some being brown and cratered with roots sprouting out into the skies, occasionally having eyes similar to the green creatures, while others have crystals and sharp pillars dominate their landscape. There are 'platforms' that usually connect the planets, such as purple discs with cyan holes on each side and red fungus-like platforms with carrot-shaped bottoms. There are also waves of cyan lines that all point the same direction and purple rectangular frames that roots sometimes slip through. Some chunks of certain planets break off and form small asteroids. Ledgerdomain has an unparalleled sky, meaning any being in the air unbound by gravity is unable to return to the ground easily. Time in Ledgerdomain Time moves faster in Ledgerdomain than it does on Earth: minutes on Earth can amount to days in Ledgerdomain. Magic in Ledgerdomain Beings who use magic and mana have their powers and abilities strengthened in Ledgerdomain, with even a single eye blast from Gwen effectively exploding into an expanding wave of mana that destroyed whatever it hits upon contact, yet leaving allies unharmed. Notable Inhabitants *Humans **Charmcaster **Spellbinder (deceased) **Hex (formerly) **Bezel (formerly) *Scrutins *Stone Creatures **Ignaceous *Pallorfang **Adwaita's Pallorfang pet Non-native species *Altered Geochelone Aerio **Adwaita Notable Visitors *Ultimate Aggregor *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Darkstar *Zs'Skayr Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Where the Magic Happens'' (first appearance) *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''Couples Retreat'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Rad Monster Party'' (first re-appearance; flashback) *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' Etymology Yahwahtacsip is a reversal of Piscathaway, an alternate spelling of the word Piscataway. Piscataway is the name of a Native American tribe from the Chesapeake Bay area and, in turn, the namesake of several towns, a creek, and a national park in the region. The name Ledgerdomain comes from the word "legerdemain", another name for sleight of hand. Trivia *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Zoraster (mentioned by Gwen in Ken 10) is located in Ledgerdomain. *According to Charmcaster, in Enemy of My Frenemy, Ledgerdomain has a population of 600,000 at the time, including Ben, Gwen and Kevin. *According to Hex, Ledgerdomain's name is changing every few seconds. *Ledgerdomain's true name has been pronounced differently by different characters. **Ultimate Aggregor pronounces it "Yawa Tacsip". **Charmcaster pronounces it "Yawa Tocsic". Category:Dimensions Category:Realms